Was für ein Tag
by Die-zwei-Bekloppten
Summary: Wie Draco und Harry zusammen finden und das mit zero Zucker


Nun ja hier die nächste nicht ernstzunehmende Fic

Disclaimer: Uns: Nüx JKR: Alles Wir verdienen hiermit gaaaaar nichts!

Morgens halb zehn in der großen Halle...

Knoppersvertreter: -zu Harry geht- Hätten sie kurz Zeit?

Harry: Boah nich scho wieda ihr stresst doch scho die ganze Woche morgens um halb zehn hier rum... nein hab ich nicht

Knoppersvertreter: Aber für ein Knoppers haben sie immer Zeit, nicht war?

Harry: Wasn fürn Knoppers? Ich hab kein Knoppers du Volldepp, weil die machen fett und liegen einem schwer im Magen –knurr-

Knoppersvertreter: Nein sie müssten jetzt sagen: „Klar für ein Knoppers hab ich immer Zeit es ist leicht, gesund und belastet nicht"

Harry: -völlig entnervt ist das schon viel zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommt-

Malfoy: -In große Halle hastet um sich was zu Essen zu holen um dann schnell zu Zaubertränke zu rennen-

Harry: -Malfoy entdeckt- Hey Malfoy

Malfoy: -Kopf zu Harry ruckt-

Harry: -Knoppers zuwirft-

Malfoy: -Knoppers fängt- Bei Salazar er hat mir was zugeworfen, endlich wurden meine Gebete erhört endlich gehörst du mir Harry –schwärm-

Knoppersvertreter: -zu Malfoy stürm-

Harry: -zu Zaubertränke rennt-

In Zaubertränke 

Harry: -ängstlich Tür öffnet- Entschuldigen sie Sir ab-

Snape: Kein Problem denn dieser Trank hier ist 100 Geschmack und zero Zucker –glasige Augen hat und leicht verdächtigen Schimmer um sich hat-

Harry: oooooookay

Snape: -durch die Reihen rennt- Erwachsen werden zero langweilig! Und warum fangen die Wochenenden nicht am Mittwoch an?

Schüler: jaaaaa

Snape: -aus dem Fenster fällt-

Schüler: -erschrocken zu Fenster rennen-

Snape: -im Wasser schwimmt und kurz vorm ersticken ist- Ich –hust- Lebe –keuch- (A/N: wenn er nicht aus dem Wasser steig, nicht mehr lang) denn es hat ja ZERO ZUCKER –Hände in die Luft wirft und unter geht-

Harry: Ham die alle nen Schlag! –aus Klassenzimmer stürm-

Malfoy: -In Harry rennt- Harry! –umarmt und abknutscht-

Harry: Malfoy –sich entfernen will- Lass. Mich. Los.

Man mit Mikrofon: -zu Harry und Malfoy geht- Und wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt?

Malfoy: Bei Neu.de ist doch klar...

Harry: -Angst-

Schüler aus der ersten Klasse: -zu anderem Schüler- ich telefonier jetzt mit Base denn dann kann ich kostenlos zu anderen Base Inhabern E-Plus und ins Festnetz telefonieren und das ganze für 25 € im Monat...

Harry: -flüchtet-

Kleine Preise: -um Harry angreifen und alle Preise mit spitzen Nummern ihn in Hintern pieksen-

Harry: Wahhhhhh! –an Dumbledore vorbeiläuft und sich umdreht um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten-

Dumbledore: -um eine Gruppe Kinder steht- Wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, würde ich mir wünschen ein riesen Gummibärchen zu sein denn dann hat mich jedes Kind lieb –sich in ein Gummibärchen verwandelt-

Kinder: -Dumbi aufessen-

Harry: -kleine Preise abschüttelt und in Richtung Gryffindor geht als er Stimmen aus einen versteckten Raum hört-

Unbekannte Stimme: Nehmen sie denn keinen Kalkentferner?

Trelawney: Doch aber bisher hab ich immer die billig Tabs verwendet

Unbekannte Stimme: Dann müssen sie Calgon verwenden –Calgon in den Mund stopf-

Trelawney. –Schaum vor dem Mund hat-

Harry: -mehr Angst, plötzlich Lied hört-

Lied: Wahrsagerinnen leben länger mit Calgon _ding ding_

Harry: -schnell flüchtet-

Im Gryffindore Gemeinschaftsraum:

Krummbein: -Sich in der neuen Catsan Katzentoilette rumwälz-

Harry: -mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtet-

Hermine: Krummbein komm ich muss dir dein FrontLine geben –Krummbein pack und Fläschen in den Arsch schieb-

Krummbein: -schnurr- (A/N: gehen wir nicht weiter drauf ein)

Dean: Hermine das muss man einreiben –hysterisch kreisch-

Hermine: verdammte Tierschützer –murmel-

Harry: Ich brauch was gegen Kopfschmerzen –Aspirin auspackt-

Mysteriöse Stimme: Aspirin Medizin deines Lebens

Harry: -sich ängstlich umkuk und Aspirin wieder wegpackt- ich geh dann mal zu Abendessen

In der großen Halle

Pavarti: -Bonbonkette (A/N: ihr wisst schon so komisch Ketten wo so essbares Zeugs drauf ist kann man zum Beispiel aufm Volksfest oder so kaufen) und Rennie auspack- Auch eins? –Lavender die sich die Haare trocknet Kette anbiet-

Lavender: -lächelt- Rennie –Handtuch wegtut zweiter Kopf erscheint- Ist verträglich für uns beide

Harry: Ist das ein zweiter Kopf –flüster-

Snape: -anscheinend doch nicht ertrunken ist, Harry rosa Flüssigkeit in Getränk kipp- zero Zucker , harharhar

Harry: -Das nicht mitbekommen hat-

Malfoy: -In die Mitte der Halle stellt- Harry!

Harry: oh nein –was trinkt- woaaaa –voll benebelt-

Malfoy: Oh ich liebe dir so! Weil ohne du kann ich nicht bin!

Harry: -Liebestrank intus hat und als erstes Malfoy sieht- OHHHH ICH DIR AUCH MEIN TELETUBBIE

Malfoy/Harry: -aneinander vorbeirennen-

Männerstimme: Na keine Brille mit richtiger Sehstärke? Dann kommen sie zu Apollo Optik...

McGonagall: Und wo krieg ich jetzt einen neuen Schulleiter her?

Komischer dicker Mann: Na bei 11 88 0

McGonagall: Und wie merk ich mir das?

Verona: -plötzlich in großer Halle steht- 11 Mal hab ich die erste Klasse gemacht, 88 mal wechsel ich die Männer in nem Monat und 0 ist mein IQ –lächelt- und das Ganze mit dem Blubb!

McGonagall: Und wo krieg ich jetzt jmd her der es mir in einsamen Nächten besorgt?

Dicker Mann: das mache ich –lächel-

Happy End 

Ok, öhm ja wenn's euch gefallen hat lasst net Review da und wenn's euch nicht gefallen hat dann lasst auch einen da ums uns wissen zu lassen

Auf bald die Bekloppten )


End file.
